


Can't Escape These Feelings

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, escape room, not quite sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: The once Royal Scientist of the Underground, W. D Gaster, and you are out for date night, one that promises to challenge the intellect... and your body





	Can't Escape These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).



It was a beautiful night. The air was warm, carrying over the last of the day’s heat, but already the fresh scent of the night was beginning to invade your senses.

 

You walked briskly down the sidewalk, your high heeled shoes making smart tapping sounds on the sidewalk. Gaster, once the Royal Scientist of the Underground, was by your side. If you didn’t know him better you would have said that he looked distant or unfocused, lost in his thoughts. But you could see the sharp purple magic in his eye sockets, how they were constantly roving, taking in all he could. Completely alert to every sound or corner. Every so often that intense gaze would settle on you, causing you to shiver and flush, but not with fright.

 

With anticipation.

 

You pulled gently on his hand, leading him down the familiar alley way to the unassuming building. As you walked along, your shoe struck a lone coffee cup, sending it scuttling off and into the darkness, the last dregs of brew mixing with the lovely scent of fried chicken dust and bones, creating an intoxicating scent. The city may be getting lazy with its clean up but for now, the smell helped to set your nerves on fire.

Gaster stopped you before you opened the door. “Darling. Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Nor do I want to hurt you…” he took your hand, raising it to his mouth before dropping a soft, toothy kiss to the back of it. “I love you. I am more than willing to wait another day if you’re not ready.”

 

You looked up at the tall, imposing skeleton monster. Tall and lanky, he was an odd but handsome combination of beautiful and authoritative, radiating power and magic. His long cracks in his skull only adding to the dark, daring look of him. You nodded. “I’m ready.” You told him, confidence not wavering for a second.

 

There it was. That beautiful smile that reached his eyes. He so rarely smiled, even at you… “Very well, my dear. But, if I die I’m going to come back and haunt you.”

 

You grinned at the threat. “You’re on.” Gaster opened the door for the both of you, and you walked inside the darkened building.

 

 

*

 

You hazily grinned, slightly dazed as you exited the house, Gaster’s hand on the small of your back. He guided you out into the cool night air, the warmth of the day now finally replaced with a chill. You smiled up at him. “Wow…” you whispered, smiling up at the dashing monster beside you.

 

Gaster smiled back at you. “Wow indeed.” He whispered, pulling you closer to him.

 

Your shoes began to tap in rhythm again as you began to head for home. It had been a long day, and that had been the perfect date… but… “Next puzzle room we try, we’ll make sure that they are equipped to handle monsters with PhD education.”

 

Gaster groaned. “I think the director said that we broke some sort of record for fastest escape.”

 

“I would be more surprised if we didn’t.” you countered, grinning up at him. The room hadn’t been a challenge at all do to his brilliance. You barely had to do a thing. Just watch him work and think… it was an indescribable sight.

 

The tall, dark monster groaned and shook his head. “So now what? It is Friday night after all. Don’t you humans have some sort of ritual that you do? Clubbing and drinking and eating?” He asked.

 

You smiled. “Followed by instant regret on Saturday.” You joked. As you rounded the corner of the alley you gently pushed him against the wall. “What if I said that I had something else in mind?” you asked in a low purr, your fingers tracing the missing circles in his hands.

 

To his credit, Gaster was only thrown off for a second. Again his face broke into that handsome smile, this time mixed with a healthy dose of devious intentions. “What did you have in mind, my little pet?” He asked. Something smooth and slick slowly traced up your front, taking its time to travel up your breasts, before nudging your chin higher. His tentacle slowly traced your jawline before pressing you close for a swift, but heart shuddering kiss. “Because, if my little pet doesn’t mind, I have an idea to trap her inside of my bedroom, without a chance of escape.” Another tentacle teasingly touched the inside of your wrist, little hints at the fun that was to come.

 

You smiled in response. “I think that you’d find, that, your little pet likes the sound of that… very much…” you whimpered, feeling his skull lower to the soft curves of your neck. Already your body was responding to his words. Your skin was flushed and heated, and there was a dampness deep inside…

 

“Good,” he whispered, kissing your skin gently. “Shall we be off then? I know a shortcut.”


End file.
